1953
by Tonhalszendvics
Summary: 1953-ban volt egy kisebb felkelés az NDK-ban. Ludwig csak a füstjét látta.


**1953**

A saját neve ütötte meg a fülét, mikor belépett a terembe. Arthur fel sem nézett a papírjaiból, mikor csak úgy feldobta a kérdést.

– Ludwig merre van?

Francis halk horkantással felelt:

– Felsőbbrendű árja uraság azt a küldetést kapta, hogy jó bor nélkül nem állíthat be az ülésre.

Erre nem lehet szavakkal válaszolni. Ludwig megdermedt, a torkát marta a hirtelen feltörő epe. Utána már csak Francis káromkodását lehetett hallani, ahogy panaszolja a fején a púpot és sérelmezi a boros ingét.

– Scheiß Bauklötze – közölte igen tömören, és a francia fején szétvert borosüveg nyakát csodaszép ívben a kukába hajította.

Nem tudta, mi fájt jobban. A sértés, az önvád, vagy a veszteség. Kibámult az ablakon, mintha olyan szép lett volna az időjárás. Szürke, borongós nap volt, az ég csak az indokot várta, hogy leszakadjon. Ludwig azt sem bánta volna, ha az ő fejére szakad, akkor legalább nem kell itt ülnie, nyelnie a félhangos megjegyzéseket és célzásokat.

Nyolc éve véget ért a háború. Nyolc éve, és a helyzet még mindig van olyan szar, mint a békekötés utáni első héten. Ludwig legalábbis folyamatosan így érzett. Nem tudott, képtelen volt átlendülni a dolgon. Továbbra is az ablakon bámult kifelé, úgy csinált, mintha nem hallaná, ahogy Arthur, Francis és Alfred halkan, de annál dühösebben azon vitatkoznak, mi vihette rá arra, hogy befesse a haját. Ráadásul pont ilyen mindennél átlagosabb barnára.

Na vajon.

– Ludwig – Alfred szólította meg. – Szabad tudnom, hogy mire fel vagy morci ezen a nem túl szép, de annál hangulatosabb májusi reggelen?

Rápillantott. Őszintén szólva, nem értette, hogy mit keres itt. Úgy volt, hogy a Szén- és Acélközösségnek lesz egy baráti találkozója a Szabadkereskedelmi Társulással, akkor meg mi a jó égnek repülte át az óceánt, és hogy jön ahhoz, hogy az ő hajszínét kritizálja?

Csak egy sötét pillantásra és egy sóhajtásra futotta. Akart ő válaszolni, hozzávágni a magánál idősebb, de pofátlanul infantilis országhoz, hogy próbálja meg a helyébe képzelni magát, legyen ő ellenőrzés alatt, éljen együtt a bűntudattal és mindemellé még aggódjon egy kicsit a bátyja miatt, mert napok óra füstoszlopokat lát felemelkedni az oroszok ellenőrizte területekről. A szavak azonban elvesztek a torkában és csak egy újabb lemondó sóhaj lett belőlük.

Lassan beszállingóztak a többiek is. Elkezdődött az ülés, vidám és kevésbé vidám csacsogás töltötte meg a termet. Arthur és Francis megint vitatkoztak, túl hangosan. Tino és Berwald igyekeztek nem túl feltűnően enyelegni. Nem sikerült nekik. Veneziano csacsogott, Alfred pedig akárkivel beszélt, pár percen belül hangosan hahotázott.

Úgy egy órát bírta. Akkor remegő lábon, erősen szédülve felállt, elnézést kért, és kibotorkált az erkélyre.

Az arcába csapó friss levegőtől nyomban magához tért. Egy szál cigarettától megnyugodott. Milyen érdekes, hogy most szokott rá. A bátyja a harctéren füstölt, mikor túl sok ideje volt bevetés előtt és izgult. És ő? Nem sokkal az előtt, hogy hivatalosan is Németországi Szövetségi Köztársaság lett volna, odament az egyik pályaudvaron egy lakosához és tarhált tőle egy szálat. Aztán elszívta. Megnyugodott. Még aznap ment és vett egy dobozt.

– Ludwig? – dugta ki a fejét az ajtón Veneziano. A hangja csupa aggódás.

– Megyek.

Elnyomta a csikket a párkányra készített hamutartóban és visszament a bolondokházába.

.

Már nagyon érett a második cigarettaszünete. Csak sajnos leszakadt az ég, az erkély meg fedetlen, ki tudja, hogy mennyire ázna el. És még mindig az ebéd előtt voltak. A változatosság kedvéért megint nem a problémákról beszélgettek, csak pletykáltak, újra és újra megkérdezték Ludwigot, hogy mi vitte a haja befestésére, meg egymást szidták.

Odakinn az esőben villámlani kezdett. Egy alkalommal a mennydörgés egész hangos volt. Ludwig összerezzent.

Veneciano megszorította a kezét. Ő volt az egyetlen, aki tudta, hogy a második világégés óta meggyűlik a baja a viharokkal. Nem azért, mert a bombák zajára emlékezteti. A baromi hangos csattanás inkább olyan, mint mikor acél zuhan a kövekre. Volt hozzá szerencséje. Berlin ostroma alatt kergetőztek a szövetségesekkel a városban. Ő és a bátyja a végén már nem harcolni akartak, csak megkeresni Arthurt vagy Alfredet, hogy nekik adják fel magukat. Komoly gond esetén Francissel is beérték volna, és akkor éppen komoly gond volt.

Ludwig akkor kapott egy golyót a bal térdébe. Sántított. Mögöttük jöttek az oroszok. Azt nem tudták, hogy Ivan velük van-e, de nem mertek kockáztatni. Rajta akkor a pilótatisztek egyenruhája volt, a bátyja viszont a keleti frontról esett be, SS-egyenruhában. A karja alá nyúlt és vitte, biztatta, hogy ne adja fel. Aztán, mikor egy becsapódó lövegéktől a fejükre dőlt egy fél ház, félig-meddig kihúzta a romok alól. Jobban nem ment neki, mert utolérték az oroszok.

A bátyja odament hozzájuk. Ivan nem volt velük, és ő sebesülten is harcolt, de csak álságos módon, hogy elkapják. Azt mondta, hogy ő Németország.

Ludwig csak nézett utána. Alig látott ki a romok alól, de látta, hogyan ütik le a bátyját és viszik el. Kiabálni akart, de egy vascső a torkába fúródott, néma volt.

Ott feküdt, azt a pontot nézve, ahol utoljára látta Őt, egészen addig míg Alfred meg nem jelent mellette, és vidám hangon, fél kézzel le nem hajította róla a romokat. Nem tudott felkelni. Ott maradt sebesülten, összetörten, a bombák és lövések zajára újra és újra összerezzenve.

Nem bírta tovább. Egy idő után azon kapta magát, hogy két kézzel a hajába túr, és mereven bámulja az asztallapot. A teremben a résztvevők legalább fele őt bámulta.

– Elnézést – motyogta. – Azt hiszem, én most hazamegyek.

Francis azonnal felszólalt:

– Még meg sem beszéltük veled az új…

– Mintha olyan marha sok beleszólásom lenne – vágott közbe, és összehúzta a papírjait, belevágta az aktatáskájába.

Még fel sem állt, mikor az ajtó kivágódott, és a világ legrongyosabb alakja tántorgott be rajta. Az ajtóba kapaszkodott, alig állt a lábán, és elsőre nem lehetett megállapítani, hogy most rosszul van, vagy csak részeg.

Ha nem érződik rajta az ország-kisugárzás, valószínűleg kihajítják. De érződött. A férfi nagyot nyögve kiegyenesedett. Ludwig elejtette az aktatáskáját. _Ő_ lehúzta a fejéről az usánkát, megmutatva teljesen fehér tincseit. A szék felborult, ahogy félrelökte az útjából.

Pillantásuk találkozott, és Gilbert arcán boldog mosoly szaladt szét. Kitárt karral fogadta a felé repülő öccsét.

Hosszú percekig a könnyivel küszködve szorította magához. Vékony volt, nagyon vékony, és itt-ott friss vér pöttyözte rongyos ruháját. Az arca sovány, és alig volt magánál, de ölelte őt, és elfúló hangon, németül becézgette.

Gilbert jóformán ellökte őt, úgy bontakozott ki az ölelésből.

– Jól bánnak veled? Bántott valamelyik?

Lázasan csillogó szemét végigjáratta az összegyűlt országokon.

– Nem. Nem, dehogy. – Remegett a hangja.

– Helyes – bólintott. Nem állt biztosan a lábán, mintha valóban be lenne csiccsentve. – Óh, meg akartalak kérni valamire.

Elrévedt. Ludwig várt, és kezdett egyre jobban kétségbeesni. Nem, Gilbert nem volt részeg, Gilbert beteg volt. Erősen lázas volt, újra és újra felköhögött, a levegőt sípolva vette. És ez a lábán alig álló alak, régi önmagának csak a kísértete, végigtúrta minden zsebét, majd a szíve fölül előhúzott egy tollcsomót.

Ludwig megrendülten meredt a csibére, bátyja örök és állandó társára.

– Eltörte a szárnyát – magyarázta ő. – És nagyon fázik északon. Meg azt a komoly feladatot kapta, hogy vigyázzon rád, amíg én nem vagyok itt, nem igaz?

A csibe elhalóan csipogott egyet. Ugyanolyan beteg volt, mint a gazdája.

Ludwig tartotta a kezét, és minden erejével azon volt, hogy ne sírja el magát, miközben Gilbert reszkető kezekkel, végtelenül óvatosan az ő kezébe helyezte a madárkáját.

– Aztán szólj, ha valami baj van.

– Mégis hogyan?

– Mit tudom én… Építs egy magas épületet a határ mellé és ha valami bajod van, írd fel rá – nevetett, aztán elkomorult. – Várj, ez nem jó, nem vagyok otthon.

– Tessék? Mert mégis hol vagy?

Gilbert úgy válaszolt, mintha teljesen magától értetődő lenne:

– Moszkvában. – Hirtelen őrült módjára felvihogott. – Bár lehet, hogy most egy darabig máshol leszek, Ivan nem túl boldog…

Még jobban elfogta az aggódás.

– Mit csináltál?

– Én semmit… Ő növelte a normát, aztán meg van lepve, hogy az embereim üzenik neki sok szeretettel, hogy kapja be.

Még hangosabban kacarászott. Majd amilyen gyorsan jött, úgy csapott át a nevetés reszketésbe.

– Nem akarok visszamenni! Ne hagyd, hogy visszavigyen!

Két kézzel markolt rá az öltönyére. A szemét elfutották a könnyek. Ludwignak elszorult a torka. Még soha, soha nem látta Gilbertet ilyen elveszettnek. A bátyja mindig is erős volt.

– Ez az, amibe neki nincs beleszólása, _da?_

Gilbert szemei kerekre nyíltak a rémülettől. Jobbra kapta a fejét, hogy lássa Ivant belépni, majd vetődött balra. Nem jutott messzire. Láncok voltak a bokáján, a lánc másik vége a néhai ruszki kezében volt, aki rémisztő mosollyal rántotta vissza a körömmel a deszkába kapaszkodó poroszt. Lehajolt hozzá, és a gallérjánál fogva rántotta fel. Ludwig a bátyja eddigi viselkedése alapján nem lett volna meglepve, ha Gilbert zokogva könyörögne kegyelemért. Nem ez történt. Büszkén és dacosan nézett Ivan szeme közé.

– Nem szeretem, ha valaki csak így elszalad köszönés nélkül. Azt pláne nem, ha közben felrobbant egy irodát, meg elintéz egy felkelést. Nem csinálsz ilyet többet, _da?_

Válaszul arcba köpte.

Ivan izomból a padlóra kente. Gilbert igyekezett elfelé mászni, közben oroszra váltott és sebesen pergő nyelvvel beszélt… vagy inkább káromkodott.

– Hát így bánsz a rád bízottakkal? – kérdezte Alfred elhúzott szájjal. Végtelen szánakozással nézte a földön fekvőt.

– Nem rád tartozik, jenki.

Azzal megrúgta az albínót. Gilbert eldőlt, mint egy zsák. Ivan a vállára lendítette. Utána összehúzott szemekkel bámult Ludwigra. Éppen olyan volt a tekintete, mint neki magának tíz évvel ezelőtt, mikor tükörbe nézett.

– Mondtam már, hogy örülök a létezésednek? – kérdezte hirtelen.

Ludwig nem tudott értelmet találni ebben, inkább nem is válaszolt.

– Bármit kérek tőle, elég a végére tenni, hogy „különben a kis Ludwig". Meglepően hatásos módszer.

Egy utolsó biccentéssel Alfred irányába megfordult. Gilbert szája felrepedt a rúgástól, de már magához tért. Ludigra mosolygott.

– Auf Wiedersehen, mein Liebling.

– Auf Wiedersehen, Bruder. Bitte, komm schnell nach Hause.

Ludwig szíve belefájdult abba a végtelen szeretetbe, ami a bátyja utolsó pillantásából sugárzott felé. Aztán az ajtó bezárult mögöttük, és Ivan elvitte őt, ki tudja hová.

.

Átmeneti csend. Állt a csukott ajtót bámulva, kezében az erőtlen csibével. Ludwig valahol érezte, hogy nem sokáig marad ez így, így ő törte meg, még mielőtt valaki más nyögött volna bele valami marhaságot:

– Kell még indok, hogy miért van szar napom?

Visszanézett a többiekre. Senki nem állta a tekintetét.

* * *

Scheiß Bauklötze: Szarj téglát.

Mein Liebling: kedvencem

Komm schnell nach Hause: Gyorsan gyere haza.


End file.
